


Thoughts to the Future

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A single night in the quiet moments of Mon Mothma's life and that of the survivor of Scarif.





	Thoughts to the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



_What will we do when it is all said and done? Will we pick up our lives as they once were? Will there be a normal that can be measured and seen by all?_

_Will I breathe freely, and choose my life in the path I would wish, rather than the one I must live for my people, and the people of the Galaxy?_

Mon stopped writing in her personal journal, the handwritten words in an alphabet mostly lost in the obscurity of Chandrilian history, and looked over at the woman still asleep on the bed, tension written in her features even as she rested. It made the elder woman close her eyes briefly, wishing she could erase that pain.

_Will we find a way to help the ones who save us to find peace? Or will the future bind them in their nightmares and misery as surely as I still envision the suffering of my allies long since dead? I pray the Force finds a way to bring balm to us all, once we have seen this terror through to the end._

She set her stylus down after replacing the cap at the end, and closed the journal, securing it with the magnetic closure. She set it and the pen into the compartment built into her evacuation kit, and then rose as silently as she could to go to the bed. 

Her companion twitched awake, eyes blank at first, hand sliding up under the pillow in search of the blaster there… and then recognition settled in. The pain would not leave the lines around eyes and mouth, but the smile did remind Mon of her lover's youth in ways that added pathos to Mon's sentimental thinking.

Mon let the robe fall from her shoulders, leaving her in the simple pajamas that would save modesty if she were called to duty suddenly.

"Why are you awake?" Jyn asked, shifting her hand out from under the pillow and then curling as Mon settled on the other side of the bed. "Why did you let me sleep?"

"To the first, I grew restless to save some words, to capture my thoughts of the moment," Mon said in a quiet voice, rolling to face Jyn in the bed, her own body curled in mirror to the way Jyn had settled. "And the second? How could I wake you when my rising had not disturbed you?

"I was not away from you long, Jyn. I promise you that, and I went no further than my desk there," Mon assured her.

Jyn tensed some as the explanations weighed on her sense of freedom and involvement, causing Mon to reach out and rest a hand along the plane of her face.

"I know we mean to be free to ourselves, and yet… your comfort and care does matter to me. You have more reason than I have had to experience yet to fear mattering to another like this. I accept that. But I am who I am, and will feel as I do. That is my freedom."

Jyn considered, then rolled to her other side… and moved back to allow the elder woman to curve around her body, held safely there.

"I trust in us to survive the future pain," Jyn said.

It was, Mon decided, as much of a promise as could be asked, given their lives.


End file.
